SYOC: Chaos story!
by Schocker
Summary: I'm well aware how many Chaos stories there are, but mine will be unique! Hopefully... So, details on the inside, NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS! I hope you guys send me some awesome characters. I'll need six, but I might take more. Alright? LET'S GO!


**HEY GUYS! Submit your character to be in my badass story! Just kidding, haha, I'm not **_**that**_** full of myself. Ahem. Yeah, so fill this out! I'll give you an example, my OC, first, alright? Try not to copy; I want all characters unique and original!**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name:<strong> Sophie Shaina

**Nickname: **Soph, Sophster, Clockwork, Rolex

**Age:** 16 years old (immortal but may fall in battle)**  
><strong>

**General appearance: **5'6", lean, gymnast-like body with slightly tanned skin. Dark brown wavy hair, usually kept in a ponytail, when down, it's to her waist, one eye bright emerald green, the other dark gold. _(Both green for gods)_ She has freckles across her face, small nose, and defined, hard jaw.**  
><strong>

**Distinguishing Features: **Her eyes attract attention, and she has a 2 inch scar across her left cheek from childhood.**  
><strong>

**Personality: **Despite her dark past, Sophie is a very kind hearted person, with a way to make anyone smile. Despite the fact that she left Earth hundreds of years previously, she can't seem to be able to shake her Irish accent (much to other's amusement). She constantly cracks jokes, but is always serious when she needs to be. She is always one who comforts those who need to be comforted. She actually manages to be extremely intimidating, despite her sweet appearance.

**Fatal flaw: ** Sophie, being the byproduct of rape, (see 'Back story') often feels unworthy to be alive, and doesn't appreciate much of her own self worth. She is extremely insecure, and often doesn't put enough faith into herself. Everyone always sees her bright, happy exterior, without knowing how sometimes she is disgusted with herself. She very often doubts herself, which is a dangerous thing, especially in battle. She also tends to be extremely annoyed with people who don't understand things as quickly as she, but never shows these feelings to anyone. (note: although she feels unworthy, there is **no** self harm)

**Godly Parent: **Kronos**  
><strong>

**Mortal Parent: **Unknown

**Back story:**Before attacking Manhattan, Kronos, unfortunately in possession of Luke, visited Ireland, seeking to find a special weapon (he obviously never did). There he found a beautiful woman, whom, after her refusal to be with him, he raped. Sophie was born 9 months later, though her mother died during childbirth. Through some kind of strange parent-child connections, Kronos invaded Sophie's dreams, attempting to influence her. In one dream, he sliced at her after yet another refusal, leaving her scarred, even in the waking world. Sophie spent her life on the run after her foster parents were killed by a hellhound when she was 9. She was found by Chaos after nearly being killed by the Minotaur (she was weak, already had been injured.) there she remained since then.

**Friends: **Percy, other commanders, most everyone.

**Siblings: **None (mortal)**  
><strong>

**Romance: **Percy

**Powers: **Small control over time, skipping as much as an hour back and forth, slowing time down, no freezing though. Though not a 'power' per se, she can keep people from getting into her head (like Occlumancy from Harry Potter)

**Weapon of choice: **dual wield battle swords made from whatever story is about.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so here, copy and paste this! Let me see some excellent characters! Make it as detailed as possible, if I like it, I'll write them a little something, send it to you, and ask if you like how I do it. If you don't, you can show me how you like them, or you can ask for me to not use them. I'll probably take 3 girls 3 guys, unless I just really love a certain character. Here's the info chart: <strong>

**Full Name:**

**Nickname: **

**Age:** **  
><strong>

**General appearance: ****  
><strong>

**Distinguishing Features: **

**Personality: **

**Fatal flaw: **

**Immortal Parent: ****  
><strong>

**Mortal Parent: **

**Back story:**

**Friends:**

**Siblings: **(mortal siblings)**  
><strong>

**Romance: **(if any)

**Powers: **

**Weapon of choice: **

* * *

><p><strong>So let's go! MARY SUES AND GARY STUS WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! <strong>

**Talk to you guys soon!**

**-Schocker**


End file.
